Interrupción de chimuelo
by analuchera
Summary: historia de un dibujo mio astrid y hipo son pillados por ¿? teniendo relaciones sexuales
1. Capítulo 1

_**Este es mi primer fanfic así que ser amables con mis errores y faltas de ortografía voy a ser torpe con la historia de limón.**_

_**Yo los voy a poner con 15 o 16 años**_

_**0000**_

**Interrupción de chimuelo**

Era una mañana soleada y rara en berk, cuando siempre hace frio, en la residencia abadejo dormía un chiquillo de pelo castaño y ojos de color bosque su nombre es hipo horrendo abadejo el tercero.

El había sufrido mucho, había sido despreciado por todos incluido su padre hasta que se encontró con chimuelo su mejor amigo, ahora todo ha cambiado todos no lo rechazan, tiene un mejor amigo, tiene el respeto de todos incluido su padre y una novia, Astrid hofferson, la chica más dura de todas y más tenaz y terca de todo berk aparte de la más bella pero no sabe muy bien pero todos los besos dicen lo contrario.

Hipo desde que mato a la muerte roja es despertado todas las mañanas por su buen "amigo" chimuelo para volar muy temprano, mientras los demás hacen sus tareas.

En casa de Astrid

"Astrid? "dijo su madre Ingrid hofferson

"Si madre que quieres?" pregunto ella, "vas a seguir entrenando como siempre? Y tú sabes que quiero que seas la mejor aunque los dragones ya no sean nuestros enemigos" le dijo a su hija "si madre lo sé y yo siempre he sido fuerte mejor que todos los chicos/as de nuestro pueblo "replico Astrid.

"vale, adiós Astrid me voy a comprar pescado en el mercado porque esa bestia de las tuya casi se comió todo el pescado si no llego a pararla de que coma se lo comería todo" le dijo y se fue

"_Dragón que solo sabe comer, dormir, volar y acicalarse, como me las apañe para conseguir un dragón vago" _pensó Astrid y se fue hacer sus tareas y a entrenar mutilando a su árbol favorito.

En casa de hipo

Después de volver de volar con chimuelo llego a casa a desayunar, cuando su padre le llamo para hablar con el "Hipo? Me gustaría hablar contigo" le dijo con mucha seriedad "si padre que quieres ahora? "_Por favor que no se algo que me tenga que arrepentir_" dijo y pensó hipo "me voy a negociar con nuestros aliados los cabeza cuadradas así que tengo que estar fuera durante 2 semanas y mientras no estoy voy a poner a bocón y mi hermano menor así que no te metas en líos, entendido? Le dijo bastante seguro de que se metería en líos

"que me voy a meter en muchos líos sin ti, antes te importaba un comino si me moría o no pero ahora que mate al dragón si "le replico hipo "hijo ya hablamos de eso que ya no eres hipo el inútil sino hipo el útil" le respondió estoico

"prefiero no hablar de esto vale así que adiós papa" se despidió y se fue "_vaya niño su madre no era a sin y yo tampoco_" pensó estoico

En la cala de chimuelo

En la cala hipo se estaba relajando flotando en el agua y disfrutando del día ya que era muy raro que el sol este mucho tiempo y este como en primavera "_hmmmm que día más hermoso me gustaría que Astrid este aquí conmigo-"_fue interrumpido por chimuelo que se le echo encima para jugar en el agua "ahhhhhhhhhhh, CHIMUELO! No me vuelvas a ser eso que casi me ahogo" dijo con drama hipo a su amigo, chimuelo que solo quería jugar empezó a reírse de su hermano.

"Jajajaja que gracioso" dijo con sarcasmo hipo "anda vamos a casa amigo.

De camino a casa se encontró con Astrid "hola Astrid "hola hipo" se saludaron y lo acompaño a casa y Astrid descubrió que hipo tenia la mirada perdida como si estuviera pensando

"hey hipo te pasa algo?" le pregunto a hipo no … na...da no me pasa nada "tartamudeo y le dio una sonrisa inocente " no pasa nada? Hipo eres un mentiroso horrible" le dijo con un ceño fruncido "y ahora dime lo que te pasa hipo tarde o temprano lo descubriré y tú lo sabes" dijo con toda la verdad del mundo, hipo suspiro en derrota tiene razón tarde o temprano se enteraría a sin que le dijo "sobre nosotros si somos… o ...no ... nov...io novios" le dijo a ella con mucha tartamudez "como si los besos no fueran suficiente prueba de .." empezó a apagarse y sonrojarse y hipo le pregunto "de qué?"

"de nada vale" le mintió "Astrid hofferson no me puedes decir nada y como tú has dicho tarde o temprano te descubriré lo que te tiene tan colorada" le dijo hipo con una sonrisa descarada "hipo no sea descarado y ten cuidado que yo no soy con quien sejuega fácil" le dijo amenazadoramente "vale vale pero lo voy a descubrir" cuando le dijo eso a ella, ella le pego en el brazo izquierdo y le dijo que eso es por ser descarado y le dio un beso en los labios y hipo le devolvió el beso

"vamos a entrar en tu casa y tener un poco de privacidad" le susurro al oído, hipo se puso como un tomate y Astrid se rio de su cara " eres tan lindo cuando te pones rojo pero no te de vergüenza soy tu novia vale" le dijo de nuevo en el oído y hipo dijo" no… via…novia? tartamudeó en verdad y Astrid se volvió a reír pero por la pregunta tonta y le dio un beso en la mejilla " vamos entra " le convenció Astrid a entrar y tener privacidad y tiempo con su novia.

_**0000**_

_**Que pasara por favor comenten quiero alguna crítica o ayuda para el siguiente capitulo.**_


	2. capitulo 2

_**Lo siento si no me sale bien pero al menos lo intento aquí está por que esta clasificación M.**_

_**0000**_

**Capitulo 2**

Una vez dentro Astrid empezó besar apasionadamente y con mucha lujuria, hipo se lo devolvió pero seguía incomodo "cariño no te pongas incomodo disfruta del momento mientras estamos solos" le susurro con una lujuria.

Hipo la miraba y veía en sus ojos azul océano un brillo travieso en aquel momento hipo se armo de valor y empezó a bajar la mano entre la entrepierna de Astrid, Astrid gimió alegre de que hipo se unía a la fiesta y entonces algo ocurrió que nadie y menos Astrid esperaba, hipo la levanto y se la llevo a estilo novia a su habitación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Astrid tenia la espalda contra la pared y hipo besando todo su cuerpo, se estuvieron rosando y frotando hasta que Astrid noto un bulto que era la polla de hipo, ella sonrió por dentro porque sabía que era por ella porque estaba así y sonrió lujuriosamente.

"Hi… hi… hipo quiero que me folles" le intento decir pero con tanto la boca de hipo, manos y polla era difícil no gemir de placer y era lo único que necesitaba para poner la en la cama

Astrid se deslizo y se sentó en el regazo de hipo y se besaron apasionadamente solo lo interrumpieron para respirar, "llevamos demasiada ropa" le dijo jadeando.

Hipo se quito la túnica y descubrió un paquete de seis bien entrenados y empezó a besar su pecho desnudo y de pronto hipo le quito la camiseta a Astrid y el enlace de mamas y hipo se sorprendió de la proporción de sus pechos ni grandes ni demasiado pequeños y Astrid bajo la atenta mirada de hipo se cubrió sus pechos y hipo fue interrumpido de su ensoñación y le dijo con voz sexy " quiero ver, tocar y mamar esos pechos tan hermosos que tienes " Astrid se sonrojo y beso a hipo de nuevo pero hipo le corto el beso y empezó a lamer, mamar, morder y masturbar los pechos de Astrid.

Astrid gimió fuertemente por las nuevas sensaciones de placer que estaba recibiendo gracias a hipo, mientras hipo atiende a uno con la boca al otro con la mano, hasta que Astrid ya tuvo suficiente y tiro a hipo para que estuviera de espalda a la cama y Astrid beso de la boca a la mandíbula, al cuello, al pecho bajando y pasando por el estomago y ombligo hasta que llego a la orillas de los pantalones y empezó a desatar los cordones y a bajarle los pantalones con los calzoncillos y el se puso muy nervioso cuando empezó a bajarle los pantalones" _no creo que sea muy grande o muy pequeño pe-" _sus pensamientos fueron borrados o olvidados por la cálida mano de Astrid bombear su polla arriba y abajo y de pronto empezó a chupar y lamer la polla " as… as…Astrid er…eres el Valhala ahahahah" dijo entre gemidos, tiro la cabeza contra la almohada por las grandes sacudidas de placer que estaba recibiendo.

Astrid siguió a sin durante un tiempo hasta que hipo coagulo, Astrid echo la cabeza para no atarantarse y toser, el resto cayo por todo su pecho "lo… lo… lo siento" dijo hipo jadeando pensando que Astrid estaría enfadada "no pidas perdón por algo que es normal, almeno yo quería hacer que sintieras mucho placer" le dijo mientras se bajo a besar y saquear la boca de hipo, hipo tomo este momento para devolverle el favor que le izo hace un rato, así que hipo se puso en la cima para que Astrid estuviera abajo suya y izo lo mismo que ella le izo a él y sus manos empezaron a atender su coño, cuando Astrid sintió esto empezó gemir fuertemente hasta que grito porque hipo había encontrado el clítoris en sitio que las mujeres les da más placer "hi… hi… HIICUUP" grito Astrid por tanto placer, pero lo que no esperaba es que hipo le empezó a lamer el clítoris "AHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH" grito a los cuatro vientos "HI…HI…hipo… n…no…pa…pares… si…sigue" le dijo entre gemidos y jadeos, hasta que Astrid llego a su orgasmo "hi hipo quiero más" consiguió decir "ahora" y a hipo no necesitaba que se lo digieran dos veces, puso la punta de su pene en la entrada y hipo le pregunto "estás segura? Esto va a doler" "si, y no me importa mientras sea contigo" hipo le sonrió y la penetro.

Astrid gimió de dolor por la intrusión pero después eran sacudidas de placer hasta que chimuelo interrumpió a la pareja.

"CHIMUELO" los dos gritaron a la vez "_dragón estúpido, inútil que solo sabe molestar en el momento perfecto_" pensó Astrid y lo mismo dijo hipo

" FUERA CHIMUELO" le grito hipo y chimuelo se largo y entonces hipo le dijo con una voz seductora "por donde íbamos hasta que nos interrumpieran, a si" y hipo volvió hacer lo mismo hasta que se cansaron y se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

**FIN**

_**0000**_

_**Como ha parecido por favor comentarios y ya se he puesto a hipo muy valiente con Astrid pero decirme de verdad como os ha parecido **_


	3. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECORDAR FACEBOOK :<em> Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado<strong>


End file.
